One-Shot Challenge: Driven Crazy
by Shispanic
Summary: Something is chasing Kyon, but like most things, he has no idea what it is or where it came from. All he knows is that is isn't trying to be friendly. As he struggles to escape he is faced with a horrifying reality that may drive him over the edge.


_**Welcome back to another One-Shot Challenge. These are quickly becoming more and more fun to do. I've been doing more, but I doubt I'll post them all because it would just be too much (and some of them are only about a paragraph). For those of you new to this "series", the one-shot challenge is when I take a picture (that I see or someone recommends to me) and give myself a set time limit (usually under an hour) to write a piece of my choosing. This one is a bit darker than my other stories because I wanted to try writing in a different style, but I don't know how well it really turned out. Thank You for taking the time to read, and please review (anything you have to say can help).**_

 _ **Time: 20:00 Minutes**_

 _ **Picture: www,**_ _ **pixiv,net/member_illust,php?mode=medium &illust_id=32710614 (replace "," with periods)**_

I was running as fast as I could, as usual I had no idea what was chasing me, but I knew that it wasn't something normal.

"Ohh, Kyon. . ." a voice said in a sing-song voice. It sounded happy and vibrant as if it belonged to a small child who wanted to play, but I knew that wasn't what "it" wanted to do. I rounded the corner to leave North High and began to run down that damn hill. It was late, so no one was out, and only a few street light illuminated the road. I couldn't keep this up for much longer, I wasn't some star athlete who could run a marathon or even a few kilometers. I needed to think of something to do to stop "it".

"Come on Kyon, don't you trust me?" It's voice changed, now it sounded similar to Miss Asahina. It still had that light, childish sound to it, but it most definitely was her voice. "I'll give you a reward if you stop running and come to me." It disgusted me how perfect it was, as if it were truly her talking to me.

I reached into my pocket to grab my cellphone, as I fumbled to grab it and open it I quickly began to dial a number. 'Nagato? Yeah she'll be able to help me' I worked the buttons to bring her contact up, but as I pressed send something came whizzing by my head. A few meter ahead of me a small bullet hole lay in the cement.

"I can't allow you to call anyone. That would cause much of the data to be disturbed." The voice once again shifted and now was that of Nagato herself. The monotone attitude, the speech pattern, everything was spot on. I was laying on the ground and the phone had slip about 5 meters in front of me. I flipped over so I was sitting on my butt, and saw a figure standing in the shadows, just out the light's reach.

All I could see was an outline of their arms and their lower body. It appeared they were female and of a short height. Their right hand held a gun and their hands were dripping with blood. The sight was terrifying, I was trembling, but still managed to speak.

"What do you want? I'm just a normal person, why would you attack me?"

"Do you not posses the proper data?" The figure asked. It stepped forward into the light so their entire body was revealed, "I am here to analyze you Kyon. It is my responsibility to observe you and Miss Suzumiya, but it appears that she doesn't hold much data." The voice spoke in Nagato's voice, but is began to break her speech pattern. She took a step forward, and now her full body could be seen in the light. The spitting image of the 'alien' girl had appeared, all but one factor, her blood red eyes.

"You seem to be confused, let me help. They call me a chameleon, I can change my voice, body and anything about myself to that of someone I've seen before. As you see I can't change my eyes, but in the right light you'd never be able to tell."

Utter shock filled my head. Where had they come from, and why were they here to see me and Haruhi? I had so many questions, but at such a loss for words and a sick feeling began to well up inside me.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon." The figure stepped back into the shadows and a strange tearing noise could be heard. It sounded like long strips of paper being torn apart slowly. During this time I continued to shuffle backwards in hope of reach my phone, but before I could reach it another bullet came flying in my direction, landing just between my hand and the phone.

"I told you not to do that, didn't I?" Once again the voice changed. The seconded it touched my ears, and my brain was able to process it, my heart seemed to stop.

"Don't use that voice. You can't use that voice." I was shaking and felt like I might start crying if anything else happened.

"Ohhh, do you not like it when I use this voice?" the figure stepped back into the light. It was different now. Gone was the red-eyed Yuki Nagato, and now it was a brown haired girl with a golden band in her hair. Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Stop it . . . please." I was shaking and I was having trouble focusing on my words. "Please. . ."

"Like I said Kyon, this will all be over soon." It lifted its hand and pointed the gun in my direction. It was using her face and her hands to strike fear into me. I couldn't do anything, even if I could fight back, with her face and her voice I wouldn't be able to. "Kyon, please. . ." the voice changed again, it was still Haruhi's but now it was mocking her speech pattern. "I'm scared, please help me." It began to sound teary as if she were about to cry.

I looked up and saw her there, the red-eyed monster had perfectly copied her in every way except the eyes. Her uniform and face were coated in blood.

"Please. . . stop. . . not her." I couldn't stop, I began crying and tembeling. "Anyone else. . ."

"I'm really scared Kyon, please help me." I couldn't do anything, it just kept mocking me. I stared deep into its eyes, as it continued to point the gun at me, and waited for it to fire. But it never did, instead the beast took the gun and pointed it at its own head. "Kyon! Please save me!" It was yelling now as if it were truly her. "I don't want to die Kyon, there's so much I haven't gotten to do yet!" It was holding the gun square to its head and slowly began to squeeze the trigger. "Help me! Please, Kyon! Kyon, I lo. . ." Its words were cut off by a loud bang.

The world grew silent after that. Not even the wind made a noise. I sat there feeling empty, I couldn't do anything. Even if it wasn't her, I still just sat there idly and let her die. It was her voice calling out to me, and her body doing the actions, why hadn't I done anything? As I sat there the pool of blood leaking from its head began to steam down to where I was sitting. It surrounded me, but I just continued to sit in it, allowing to to fully surround the area I was sitting in

As I sat in the warm red liquid, I began to laugh. I hadn't done anything to save her, she was dead now. Even though I knew it wasn't her for some reason I couldn't grasp that, for me she really was dead. I had let her die and done nothing about it. It was hilarious, Haruhi had died right there in front of my eyes. Whoever had sent that "chameleon" had gotten what they wished, they "killed" Haruhi for me. She was dead, and now I knew what had to happen next. I stood up and and walked to the dead body lying in front of me. It was her in every sense, that beautiful young face, and that rich brown hair. I continued laughing as I picked up the gun from the ground. I pulled back the hammer and stuck the barrel to my temple. She was gone now, I had nothing left. I slowly began to squeeze the trigger. Just as I finally pulled it back I heard something.

"Wait Kyon, STOP!" But it was too late. The last thing I heard was the sound of a loud bang.


End file.
